Mew, Mewtwo, and Mewthree
by shadowphantomness
Summary: A mirageshipping (Ash/Sabrina) story I wrote a long time ago. Different. Tell me what you think! So Ash finds out that he is not in love with Misty and that he has a destiny to fulfill...


Mew, Mewtwo, and Mewthree

SHADOW HERE! This idea has been bugging me for years and this fic has been sitting around forever so I thought what the heck I'll just post this. This was before I ever thought of the Ash=Destiny cycle. So this is one of the only fics where Ash isn't Destiny. It's just a pathetic piece of fluff, Ash/Sabrina pairing, NO FLAMES! Remember, I don't own pokemon, but I do own Destiny, Ash=Mewthree, New pokemon, new attacks. THIEVES WILL BE FLAMED!

Yes, this is Ash/Sabrina! (I'm calling it Mirageshipping) 

Note: Shadow wrote this while she was still a sixth grader. She is in high school now. This is probably not as good as CCA or Evolutionary problems for that reason. She just needed to finish it, so she did. Tell shadow what you think at the end of the story.

" I hate you, Ash Ketchum! You still owe me a bike! You're a pathetic pokémon trainer who only got his badges out of pure dumb luck!" Misty towered over Ash, screeching at the top of her lungs. Ash looked rather angry himself. "Look, I know you're mad because I caught that Upaa(wooper) you wanted-" "You're a selfish freak, Ash Ketchum! I'm not surprised that Charizard doesn't obey you! Your other pokémon only obey you because you force them to. I wish you would die!" Misty glared angrily at Ash. Ash had suddenly gone pale. "You wish I would die?" Misty was too enraged to notice the impact of her words. "Yes, I wish you would just kick the bucket and leave me alone!" At this, Ash picked up his knapsack and ran off, ignoring pikachu who was running after him.

"Whoa, Misty. I think you went overboard on the insults." Said Brock, trying not to appear too concerned. Misty promptly pulled out her mallet and whacked Brock. " Are you taking Ash's side then?" screamed Misty. Since Brock was knocked out, he didn't answer her question.

Ash stood on a cliff, the wind whipping his hair around. He was about to jump when he felt someone grab him. Ash looked back and saw Pikachu clinging on to his leg with tears in his eyes, begging him not to jump. "Pikachu, I know you don't like this, but I hate my life and Misty hates me, so why not end it now? Besides, Misty's right. Charizard doesn't obey me or even care about my existence." ***Pika pika pichu pika pika chu. (What about Lapras, Squirtle, Pidgeot, and Bulbasaur. What about me?)* **

Ash sighed. "I love you and all my other pokémon pikachu, but wouldn't you be better off with another trainer? One who really cares about your true potential?" ***Pika pi, pikachu pika pika pi. (You do care about us Ash, no matter what Misty or anybody else says.)*  Ash sighed again and stared at the ocean. "I wish I was special, not just another kid who wants to be a pokémon master. " ***Pika Pika Pikachu pika pika chu. ( You are special to us.)*****

Mew and Mewtwo looked down through the clouds at Ash and Pikachu. They had a good reason for doing this. During the battle, while Ash had been caught between the two energy blasts, something had happened to him that only Mew and Mewtwo knew about. That 'something' was what had enabled Ash to survive the blast. 

"Should we tell him?" asked Mew telepathically. "I mean, he deserves to know, but it might come as a big shock. " Mewtwo nodded. "Also, I think he should get his memories back. It would help him make his decision better." Said mew. Mew and Mewtwo flew down to where Ash was standing on the very edge of the cliff with pikachu, bulbasaur, squirtle, lapras, and pidgeot hanging on to him to prevent him from leaping off. Unfortunately, their combined weight was starting to make the rock under their feet crack.

Mewtwo caught Ash, Pikachu, and Squirtle as soon as the rock cracked a minute later while Mew was carrying bulbasaur. Pidgeot and Lapras were fine, having noticed the unstable ground beneath their feet (or flippers). Ash stared at Mewtwo with a mixture of fascination and horror. "Why did you save me?" asked Ash. Mewtwo just put Ash down on a rock and waited for Mew to arrive so they could explain.

Mew arrived at the rock several minutes later, huffing and puffing because bulbasaur had been so heavy. "Okay." Said Mew. "We have a proposal to make. You have unmatched powers that would be dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands." Ash blinked several times and stared at Mew in disbelief. "It's true." said Mewtwo. "You forgot them all because we erased your memories so you would be safe." "Safe?" asked Ash. "Safe from what?"

Mew sighed and pressed her fingers to Ash's forehead. Ash freaked out and tried to pull away but failed. Suddenly, scenes from previous lives flashed before his eyes.

*Flash* 

A small black kitten with wings flew through a meadow, chasing its parents-A mew and a mewtwo in a game of tag.

*Flash*

An older black kitten with wings threw silver energy blasts at a pack of attacking Nidoran.

*Flash*

Yet another black kitten stood on a cliff, crying for its dead parents…

*Flash* 

Ash caught between two energy blasts, suddenly glowing with an eerie black light.

*Flash* 

Ash's form disappearing to be replaced by a 5"4 black panther with razor-sharp wings. 

*Flash*

?Ash's? eyes opening and glowing an eerie gold color, than the creature collapsing to the ground.

*Flash*

Pikachu and other pokémon crying, Ash's eyes opening and his body reappearing in human form.

*Flash*

Mewtwo erasing Ash's, Misty's, and Brock's memories and teleporting them back to Porta Vista.

*End of Flashbacks.*

"Do you believe us now?" Asked Mew. "So basically, this is proof that I'm a pokémon? And a powerful one at that? Then why doesn't Charizard obey me?" Ash stated. "About Charizard-He's a very stubborn pokémon and since he has no memories of when he was a Charmander, the only way to get him to obey you is to defeat him in a one-on-one duel. And that might not work. Are you willing to risk your life just to get Charizard to obey you?" Mewtwo questioned.

Ash shook his head, deciding that he could put up with Charizard not obeying him for now. "But what about my dream of becoming the world's greatest pokémon master? Am I supposed to give up on that?" Ash asked. Mewtwo sighed. "As your father and as one of the most powerful pokémon in the world, I am commanding you to never give up. That dream can be fulfilled in more ways than one. And while it may seem impossible right now, one day it will come true. But until then, you have to hide your true form from humans-especially Team Rocket. "

Ash groaned. "They're always after pikachu, so it's impossible to avoid them for more than a few days. Also, I have no desire to travel around with Misty and Brock anymore."     "It is very easy to disable the tracking device that Team Rocket has placed on your hat." Mew stated dryly. "Did you think you were running into them purely by accident?" (Authoresses note: I decided that there had to be some reason why TR kept running into Ash besides the fact that they want pikachu.) 

Ash took off his hat as Mewtwo pulled out a 1-cm.² chip that had been sewn into the lining and blasted it with a bolt of blue lightning. The microchip sizzled and smoked before disintegrating into a pile of melted wires. After he was done, Mewtwo turned to Ash with a superior look on his face. "See? I told you it was a tracking device." 

Meanwhile, at TR headquarters, Jessie and James were freaking out because now they had no way to find Ash and capture pikachu. However, what could they do?

So Ash traveled around the world, meeting new pokemon, capturing new pokemon, learning about pokemon. He basically disappeared from the public limelight. However, 10 years later, the world was plunged into darkness…

If you're wondering how Mew and Mewtwo can possibly be Ash's parents, it's just one of those unexplained mysteries. :)

Ash watched the destruction of the world with a little curiosity, but that was it. If TR hadn't put the prophecy in motion, it wouldn't have happened. Trained pokemon turned on their masters, attacking them with a ferocity that destroyed the humans. Just than, his Growlithe ran up. (Ashura! There's a party of humans heading this way!) Ash smiled faintly. The protective black bubble formed around him as he flew out to take a look.

Ash watched with interest. (These must be the chosen ones. The ones who are truly pure-hearted, and whose pokemon are too loyal to turn on them because of Team Rocket's brainwashing.) he said. There were only three people; Bruno, the second of the Elite four, Sabrina, the Saffron City gym leader, and Rudy, of the Trovita gym.

Ash flew down in his 'human' form. "Hi, Sabrina. Long time no see." He said. Sabrina waved back. "Now who are the rest of you?"

Rudy and Bruno introduced themselves. "Well, why are you here?" Ash asked. "To stop the world from destruction." Rudy said. Ash frowned. "You're a little late. There's nothing any of you can do. It's a losing battle. Only the sacrifice of a willing legendary pokemon would stop this."

"We heard there were legendaries here and we wanted to ask them if any were volunteers." Sabrina said. Bruno stayed silent. Ash shook his head. "Too late. The legendary birds and dogs couldn't care less about humans, Mewtwo hates them… I guess you could try and ask Mew." Ash said.

Sabrina, Bruno, and Rudy spent several fruitless days trying to find a pokemon willing to give its life for humans, but alas, there were none. Not even Ash's pokemon. Their excuse was simple. Ash wasn't human. The information freaked Sabrina out, and it's hard to do that!  
  


Ash was sitting on the tower watching the sunset when he felt Sabrina's presence. Truth be told, Ash was starting to fall for Sabrina. Even though her exterior seemed cold, she was really nice underneath. Not to mention the fact that it melted his heart to see her working so hard to try and save the world. She wasn't the sort of person Ash expected to do that.

"So, Sabrina. Why are you doing this?"

"Well, I guess this is sort of a penance for all the people I hurt when I was still an insane psychic." Sabrina said.

"Oh." Ash said, and fell silent. * She's not a person you would expect to be like this, but…*

"I wish this wouldn't happen." Sabrina said. "All those innocent people."

Ash stared. "You feel sorry for them? But they would have locked you up without a second thought!"

"Maybe I deserved it." Sabrina said.

Ash stared in disbelief. * If she's willing to make this sacrifice, maybe I should too… all of those poor pokemon… *

He smiled.

"Nice talking to you, Sabrina."

Sabrina blinked. Then, Ash flew off.

"You're _what!?_" Mewtwo demanded.

"I'll do it." Ash said.

"But you can't!" Mew said. She was so agitated that she wasn't using telepathy. "Why are you doing this?"

Ash thought back to Sabrina and sighed. "Because I owe them."

"You don't owe those humans anything!" Mewtwo spat. "We should not have allowed them here in the first place!"

Ash shook his head. "No, don't blame them. Please, father."

"We can't change your mind?" Mew asked sadly.

Ash shook his head.

"Very well… we shall begin the ceremony."

Ash flew up into the air. From his body stream a trail of jet-black psychic energy. Ash sighed as he headed for the mirror of darkness.

The crone who guarded it rasped out a greeting.

"Why are you here?" A voice demanded, as Ash stepped into the murky depths.

"Missingno." Ash said, by way of greeting. "I'm here to stop you."

Missingno laughed. "Foolish pokemon. You expect to beat me?"

Ash nodded. From his chest a crystal of white energy, glowing brightly, formed into a sixteen-pointed star.

"I come against you with the power of the elements, and the power of light." Ash said. "I am Mewthree, and I will defeat you!"

Missingno hissed and struck out with a bolt of shadow, but it was deflected by Ash's psychic shield. Ash winced as he felt elemental energy building up inside of his body, ready to be released. 

His eyes flashed and the crystal flew off, attaching itself to Missingno.

"WHAT?!" Missingno demanded.

"Power of light…" Ash intoned, as his body glowed brightly. "Please, hear my plea… become the guardian… set the world free…Elements unite… creating anew… power of goodness… I implore you… TIME INVOCATION!"

White threads wrapped around both Ash and missingno, attaching them to the crystal. Slowly, Missingno began to dissolve.

"FOOLISH POKEMON! I DESTINY BONDED YOU AS SOON AS YOU CAME IN!"

"I know." Ash replied simply as he felt himself growing weaker, unable to contain the healing energy. * Sabrina… please be happy… * Rings of energy spiraled out in all directions, undoing the damage TR had wrought.

Sabrina shuddered.

"What's going on?" Rudy asked, dashing in. "Look at the sky!"

Sabrina gasped. The dark, oppressive clouds were vanishing in swirls of light, disappearing and being chased away by a glowing shape.

"How?"

And so it ends. Mewtwo said, startling them all. The prophecy that began with Team Rocket is ending. 

"But we needed a pokemon – that!" Rudy began.

The position has been filled. Return to your homes. 

Who? Sabrina asked, dreading the answer.

Mewtwo simply stared at her with fathomless eyes.

"No…" Sabrina breathed. "He wouldn't! I didn't mean it!"

Mewtwo continued to stare.

Sabrina couldn't meet the psychic pokemon's eyes. He did it for me… 

Mewtwo nodded and flew off. Go home. There is nothing left for you here now… 

"Why me?" Sabrina asked, as she landed in her room. "I'm just a psycho girl with some powers. Everyone hates me. So why did he do it?"

Do you really think so? 

Sabrina jumped and saw Mew sitting on her pillow.

How did you get here? 

I teleported. Mew replied matter-of-factly. Think. If you were really only what you said, would Ash have given his life for you? 

No… 

You think too lowly of yourself. Mew said. Do not worry. 

But Ash… 

Mew smiled. Child, mews are immortal pokemon. He will return to you. But you must wait for him. Will you do it? 

Sabrina nodded and wiped her tears away with a handkerchief.

Until then… be content with the person you are. Be strong. Do not let doubt consume you. And remember, he loves you. 

Mew vanished in a flash of light.

            Time passed slowly. Sabrina passed away. The cycles passed, and soon, a cycle of renewing was upon the world.

            Two teenagers locked eyes from across a crowded parking lot.

            "Ash?" Sabrina asked, dropping her shopping bags.

            He nodded and dashed towards her. He swept her up in a hug and whirled her around happily.

            "Yep! It's me."

            "I –I…" Sabrina hushed up as Ash placed a finger on her lips.

            "Shh." Ash said, as he kissed her gently. "We have all the time in the world to get to know each other again."

The End! Yes, it was sappy! So what? Shadow has just proved that she can write mush. Not sure if that is a good thing or not…

If you want a sequel, drop a review and tell me!  
I hope this makes all the Sabrina/Ash pairing fans happy! I'll try to write more.

Is there a name for S/A yet? If not, I'm going to name it… Mirageshipping!


End file.
